the_return_of_nerullfandomcom-20200213-history
The Main Story
Plot flow Pryvale -> Chiladren -> Pryvale -> 'Main Plot' : Nerull wants to return to the material plane, interested in taking dominion over the world. In order to return, he needs objects which embody his evil energy. ''' : '''There is a group of worshipers dedicated to nerull. They go by the name "The Kindred of Nerull" or just "The Kindred". The group has contacted Nerull and know of his wishes to return. Nerull has promised them {some sort of gift and power} in return for aiding in his resurrection. : The Kindred search relentlessly for the objects needed to resurrect Nerull. The objects that Nerull asked them to retrieve were: *'Abyssi Monile - '''A dark necklace previously owned by nerull. *'Vita Dromonem -''' a +5 scythe with brilliant energy, keen, and speed special abilities. Vita Dromonem resembles a gnarled staff of ebony with a curving blade of energy *'Mortèmur - '''A large, black, leatherbound book detailing the most forbidden of dark rituals. This book is so tainted in evil that just being in it's presence can be draining for those who are not evil. *'Grand Soul Receptacle - The ritual to bring back Nerull will require the souls of many people, the grand soul receptacle is able to capture the souls of anyone killed within 100 feet of it, trapping them within. '''Starting in Pryvale The PCs have just finished their intensive training in their guild "The Sealed Knights" which means that they are ready for their first task. The PCs are given all the information that the Knights have been given about the events happening in Chiladren, after that they are told to prepare for their upcoming journey and come back to speak to the knights before heading out. gives the PCs a chance to talk and move around the town before they leave on their journey. ''' '''After their preparations are done they are given a magical item (Resurrection Seeds) which allows one person to be brought back from the dead upon placing the seeds in the mouth of the fallen. They are also given a map with directions on how to get to the town of Chiladren. 'Weather' When the players arrive, it is mid autumn, with trees showing an array of bright reds, oranges and yellows. Even a slight breeze brings up a splash of color from the trees. The morning before their arrival had a rain, which is evident in the moist aroma of the damp ground. ''' '''Murder in Chiladren? Over the last 4 months people have been found murdered in the outskirts of the town. The murders seem to be ritualistic in nature, with a skull and harvesters sythe either painted or cut into victims' heads. The method of murder seems to be disembowelment, although with the amount of mess created, it is hard to tell if that is truely the cause of death. After the first few murders, Sindri the mayor sent out a search party to see what they could uncover. After a few days past, the search crew was found by a hunter. The horror in the hunter's eyes as he spoke of what he found were enough to keep many people up at night. The entire search crew was found in pieces scattered across a 30sqft area. At this point Sindri knew that he would need to call for the help, so he petitioned a local lord to send someone with the ability to help. is actually being coerced into helping The Kindred, his plea for help was never meant to be answered, but he had to do it to make it seem like he was actually doing his job. : The players are brought to the town of Childaren by a request for help to investigate the random murders of a large amount of towns people. The kindred are actually killing people to harvest their souls for the ritual. : The Kindred have a small outpost a few miles outside of the town.